mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshihiro Akiyama
| birth_place = Osaka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = 185 | reach = | style = Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= Osaka, Japan | team = | rank = 3rd dan black belt in Judo | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = 2 | url = | sherdog = 11895 | footnotes = | updated = }} Akiyama Yoshihiro (born July 29, 1975 in Osaka, Japan), also known as Choo Sung-hoon, is a Japanese mixed martial artist and judoka of South Korean heritage. He won gold at the 2001 Asian Championships and 2002 Asian Games for South Korea and Japan respectively. As a mixed martial artist he became the 2006 K-1 HERO'S Light Heavyweight tournament champion. Akiyama is currently ranked as the number 8 middleweight in the world by MMA Weekly. He is currently with the US promotion Ultimate Fighting Championship and was victorious in his first UFC bout against Alan Belcher at UFC 100. He is a fourth-generation Korean Japanese but acquired Japanese nationality in 2001. Judo career Before his mixed martial arts career, Akiyama was a decorated judoka.fighter's profile - Yoshihiro Akiyama | K-1sport.de Judo competition record 2002 Asian Games Representing Japan, Akiyama won the Gold Medal at the 2002 Asian Games defeating Ahn Dong-Jin of South Korea in the finals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judo_at_the_2002_Asian_Games 2003 World Judo Championships Controversy Akiyama defeated three opponents from France, Mongolia, and Turkey to reach the semi-finals of the 81 kg Light Middleweight division. However, all three opponents claimed that Akiyama had a slippery judogi. Wearing a reserve gi, Akiyama lost two games in a row (semifinal and 3rd-place match) and missed the medal.2003 Judo Championship official results http://lightning.bold.co.jp/world-judo.com/flash/fights_index.html, -81kgTaipei Times - archives International Judo Federation referee director Juan Carlos Barcos said an examination of the gi found that the slippery texture was due to high humidity which prevailed in Osaka and a detergent used to wash the uniform. "At any moment, we did not have any doubt about fair play in the case. We are absolutely sure that Mr. Akiyama is correct," since he changed the jacket at the request of the jury, Barcos said. Akiyama was also accused of wearing slippery gear by former world and Olympic champion Kenzo Nakamura when they fought at the world championship trials in 2002.Taipei Times, Japanese hail judo comeback despite slippery-jacket row, 13 September 2003 MMA career K-1 HERO'S Akiyama's mixed martial arts debut was in the K-1 Premium 2004 Dynamite event on December 31, 2004, where he defeated boxer Francois Botha by armbar submission in the first round. His only defeat has been to Jerome LeBanner, who knocked him out with knees in his second fight at the K-1 HERO'S 1 event on March 26, 2005, while it should be noted that LeBanner is a heavyweight that came into the fight at 262 pounds (119 kg), while Akiyama came into the fight at 189.5 pounds (86 kg).http://www.hero-s.com/03eventresult/20050326/09_akiyama_jerome/09_akiyama_jerome.html He has notable wins against Tokimitsu Ishizawa, Taiei Kin, Kestutis Smirnovas and Melvin Manhoef. Akiyama defeated Melvin Manhoef at the K-1 Hero's light-heavyweight Grand Prix 2006 final round, and gained the champion belt. In K-1 Premium 2006 Dynamite, Akiyama fought Kazushi Sakuraba in the main event. During the match, Sakuraba called to the referee saying "is Slippery!" Akiayama went on to win the match with a referee stoppage. This created a controversy amongst MMA fans in Japan, assuming Akiyama was using some sort of body oil or lubricant, banned in K-1 rules. But at this moment, Akiyama answered to questions about the oil in the interview as follows: "I have no idea why Sakuraba felt slippery. It may be my sweat, as I sweat a lot always and it often drips off my body." On January 11, Akiyama and FEG (the parent company of K-1) held a press conference during which Akiyama said he used Olay lotion prior to the fight claiming that the lotion was used to treat a worn gi.Bout Review USA. K-1 Dynamite!! 'Akiyama Disqualified!' Pre-fight footage also showed Akiyama casually applying six bottles of lotion to his body in his locker room. As a result, Akiyama was disqualified and his prize money was suspended. Akiyama himself was suspended indefinitely from HERO'S competition six days later.Sportsnavi article (in Japanese). 17 January 2007 Public outcry against Akiyama did not cease however, and Nike was swamped with complaints when Akiyama was featured on a television commercial in Japan.Advertising at Sherdog.com Though Akiyama has admitted to applying cream to his skin, he has said that the purpose was not to gain an unfair advantage but to treat his dry skin. The fight was ruled a "No Contest". Akiyama was cleared from his FEG-induced suspension and FEG announced that Akiyama would return to K-1 Hero's in Seoul, on October 28, 2007. His opponent was Denis Kang, who was the finalist of PRIDE Bushido Grand Prix 2006 and making his debut in HERO'S. Though he was an underdog, Akiyama beat Kang by KO in the first round. Yarennoka Fight On December 31, 2007, Akiyama faced Kazuo Misaki at Yarennoka!. The rules of the match stated that kicks to the head of a downed opponent would not be allowed. Late in the first round Misaki knocked down Akiyama with left hook, and as Akiyama struggled to his feet, Misaki delivered a lunging kick to the face which knocked Akiyama out. The match was ruled a knockout victory for Misaki, but Akiyama contended that one or both of his hands were on the mat at the time of the kick, which would make the kick a foul under the Yarennoka! rules. After reviewing video of the knockout, the Yarennoka! executive committee agreed; the official result was changed to a no contest. Joining the UFC On February 24, 2009 it was announced on the official UFC website that Akiyama had signed a deal with the company. Even though he suffered a broken orbital bone during the start of round two, Akiyama went on to beat UFC veteran Alan Belcher at UFC 100 on July 11 by split decision. It was the 1st fight in Akiyama's career that went to an decision & it was awarded "Fight of the Night" honors with both fighters receiving a record-setting $100,000 bonus. Akiyama joined Xtreme Couture for the month of October 2009 to work on his striking skills. As he realized American Fighters' techniques were much better than he anticipated. Akiyama was expected to face MMA legend and former PRIDE Middleweight Champion Wanderlei Silva on February 21, 2010 at UFC 110 , but Silva instead faced British striker Michael Bisping on the card. Silva later defeated Bisping via unanimous decision.http://www.ufc.com/index.cfm?fa=news.detail&gid=78671 At the Post-fight conference, UFC President Dana White stated that Akiyama had requested to fight Silva for awhile and has refused to fight other opponents, after which both fighters verbally agreed to fight.http://www.sherdog.com/news/news/Wanderlei-Akiyama-Want-to-Meet-22789 Akiyama is now expected to face Wanderlei Silva at UFC 116.http://www.tsn.ca/mma/story/?id=315445 Personal Life Akiyama recently married Shiho Yano, a famous Japanese model, whom he had been dating since January 2007. He names heavyweight champion boxer Mike Tyson as his hero and holds a University degree in Commerce. MMA competition record See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links * *DREAM Profile Category:Japanese judoka Category:People from Osaka (city) Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Zainichi Koreans Category:1975 births Category:Living people